


Sands of Time

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: The tombs of the old get forgotten by the eternal sands of time, and yet one woman remembers the tomb of someone long forgotten, Bayek of Siwa.Centers on Bayek & Layla.





	Sands of Time

“Shit!” She quietly cursed. The Abstergo Agent was coming closer and closer to where she was hiding. She adjusted her scarf lightly to secure it and muffle her breathing.

The mummified corpse of Bayek was above her on its stone platform and was the only thing protecting her from the sight of the Abstergo agent.

The footsteps continued to come closer until…

They

Just

Stopped.

A masked face jumped into her field of vision, and rough gloves grabbed her by the shoulders.

Something in Layla twisted until it just broke.

* * *

_“You could not even save your own son. You are no one. Bayek of nothing. Father to nobody.”_

**_Khemu._ **

_The Ibis came closer and closer, its beak snapping and closing ravenously with a sadistic grin painting its features._

**_Khemu._ **

**And**  
**He**

**Just**

**Snapped.**

* * *

_He didn’t know what happened. Other than his fist suddenly making contact with the ibis._

_The head flew back, but it tried to recover from the blow._

_Bayek wouldn’t let that happen._

_“Here!” He slammed the heavy orb into the head. A satisfying crack was heard, and Bayek could just feel something in him yearn for more._

_**More.** _

_“Here!” Another crack was heard._

_**More.** _

_He held the orb in both of his raised hands over his head._

_“And here is your “nobody”!”_

_And Bayek just slammed it down._

_**Again.** _

_Blood pooled around his hands. He desperately tried to cover the blood-nononowhywashestayingsoSTILL-_

_**And.** _

_Blood splattered across his face. More, a part of him whispered._

_Make him pay._

_**Again.** _

_He was too still, too motionless for him to be alive. Bayek knew that, and intense rage took over him. He turned to the people that killed his son. He lunged-_

_**And.** _

_**Again-** _

* * *

Layla felt herself being dragged with her hands behind her back. She breathed in and out. The pure and utter rage of Bayek still coursed through her like that of an actual memory that was hers truly.

She looked towards the Abstergo Agent and smiled.

Something inside her yawned as if awakening from a deep sleep.

(The scary thing was that she didn’t know what that was). 

* * *

She held the rock tightly in her hand, the sheer familiarity of the hold made the memories boil beneath the surface of her own.

Layla saw the Abstergo agent adjust their stance briefly. The metallic mask they used to cover their features wasn’t solid as it appeared. The dent in it from her futile attempts to ward them off was proof of that.

Layla readied her grip and drew her arm back.

(The agent didn’t stand a chance.)

* * *

Her breathing was labored, and hands bloody and scratched.

The rough surface of the stone only scratched the skin of her hands.

The same could not be said for the other guy.

The rock lying several feet away from her crouched figure was covered in crimson liquid and other fleshy parts.

As she crouched there, wondering how she was going to hide the body, a part of her asked when she became like this.

(Layla didn’t know.)

Whispers of a language long since used echoed through the dusty tombs of the old.

Only one belonging to one stood out to her ears.

_Bayek_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the characterization of Layla and Bayek... to be fair I only saw one modern day scene with Layla in it before going back to Bayek. Still, I just really wanted to write the Bleeding Effect involving Bayek and Layla. Anyway, I'm sorry for them being out of character.


End file.
